


Never Better

by Lady_Experiment



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, Lemon, Sex Against A Tree, old story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Experiment/pseuds/Lady_Experiment
Summary: This is the lemon for my T-rated fanfic, Love & Betrayal. Inuyasha/Kagome. Please R&R! COMPLETE. Written by MoonStarDutchess as a gift for me.





	Never Better

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Alrighty, here the lemon for my Inu/Kag fanfic "Love & Betrayal". I would like to take a moment to tell you guys that I did not write this Lemon, MoonStarDutchess wrote this. (Note to MSD: Huggles & Glomps galore to you!)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, so please don't sue me.
> 
> Note from MSD: Never written an Inu/Kagome anything, much less a lemon. So sorry for any OOCness.
> 
> Note: This was posted first on fanfiction.net in 2007.

Inuyasha backed Kagome against a tree, the rain pouring down onto the both of them. His lips met hers roughly and all she could do was groan and grab his hair. Her body was shivering, whether it was from the rain or Inuyasha's roaming hands she wasn't sure. He pulled away and ran his teeth along the length of her neck almost breaking skin. In her lustful haze, she couldn't feel any pain from the slight pressure being applied.

"Inuyasha we shouldn't …" her words were cut short when Inuyasha kissed her again making her forget what she was going to say. He took his red fire rat robe that he previously draped over her off of her body and let it fall to the ground. She gripped his collar as he lifted her against the tree and wrapped her legs around his waist. He used his claws to tear away her underwear and she felt the pieces slide down her legs, hitting the chill bumps already on her legs from the cool rain.

Kagome was new to all this. She was new to the lips kissing her body, to the hands touching intimate places, and to firm body pressed closer than decently acceptable, which what they were about to do, no, what they were doing was anything but decent. She trailed her hands under his white shirt and started to slide it under when he reached up to stop her with one hand. He pulled away from his ministrations around her neck and looked into her eyes.

"Do you really want this Kagome?" he asked looking into her eyes. His love for her evident in the golden pools. Kagome was taken aback by the unguarded look in his eyes that he was showing to her. Any doubts that she did have, which wasn't many, was gone.  
She boldly covered his lips with hers and reach down to untie his pants the best she could. Inuyasha stopped her hands and wrapped them around his next and reach down to untie them then push them down to the ground. As much as he would have liked Kagome's naked body pressed to his, this wasn't the time or place to do so. He positioned himself at Kagome's entrance and paused.

Kagome whimpered at the slight tickle of the brush of him against her and pulled out of the frenzied kisses she was giving him. She moved away and looked at him quizzically.

"You…changed your mind?" she asked in a heartbroken tone, trears starting to form in her eyes.

"No, it's just I don't want to hurt you," he said in an out of character and oh so cute tone.

"I won't break Inuyasha," she said comfortingly.

"Are you sure you want to?" he asked.

She cupped his face in her hand and kisses his forehead gently. By now, they are soaking wet and their hair and clothing are plastered to their bodies.

"Grip my shoulders Kagome. If it hurts, dig your nails into them."

Kagome did as he said and he entered her quickly. She whimpered and clinched his shoulders her nails digging into his arms. Inuyasha didn't even feel them as he was reveling in the feeling of being inside her.

"I think I am alright now Inuyasha," she whispered. He began to pump in and out of her and her walls grew tighter and tighter. The sound of Kagome's moans reached his ears urging him on and on. He felt that Kagome was nearing climax and as she hit hers it throws him over the edge and he bites down into her next marking her as his.

It took a while before both could catch their breath to speak.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he let her down to stand on her own.

She hugged him, "Never better," she said. Inuyasha smiled as he held her in her arms. Each other's warmth making them forget about the cool rain.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Alright, there's the Lemon! I would like to thank MSD for doing this lemon for and, the people who have reviewed, and so on and so forth. Please R&R!


End file.
